Nightmare
Nightmare — скрытая песня в игре Call of Duty: Black Ops на карте Луна, исполненная группой Avenged Sevenfold. Данная песня также встречается на той же карте в Call of Duty: Black Ops III в дополнении Zombies Chronicles и настройках музыки в меню. Активация Для активации песни необходимо получить достижение Огромный скачок, суть которого в том, что один или несколько игроков должны остаться в безвыходной ситуации в начальной локации, когда два Экскаватора заблокировали проходы, после чего они должны погибнуть, а оставшийся игрок, находящийся вне этой зоны, пережить раунд. Текст песни Nightmare! (Now your nightmare comes to life) Dragged ya down below Down to the devil's show To be his guest forever (Peace of mind is less than never) Hate to twist your mind But God ain't on your side An old acquaintance severed (Burn the world your last endeavor) Flesh is burning You can smell it in the air 'Cause men like you have Such an easy soul to steal (steal) So stand in line while They ink numbers in your head You're now a slave Until the end of time here Nothing stops the madness, Turning, haunting, yearning Pull the trigger You should have known The price of evil And it hurts to know That you belong here, yeah Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare (While your nightmare comes to life) Can't wake up in sweat 'Cause it ain't over yet Still dancing with your demons (Victim of your own creation) Beyond the will to fight Where all that's wrong is right Where hate don't need a reason (Loathing self-assassination) You've been lied to Just to rape you of your sight And now they have the nerve To tell you how to feel (feel) So sedated as they Medicate your brain And while you slowly Go insane they tell ya "Given with the best intentions Help you with your complications" You should have known The price of evil And it hurts to know That you belong here, yeah No one to call Everybody to fear Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare Fight (fight) Not to fail (fail) Not to fall (fall) Or you'll end up like the others Die (die) Die again (die) Drenched in sin (sin) With no respect for another Down (down) Feel the fire (fire) Feel the hate (hate) Your pain is what we desire Lost (lost) Hit the wall (wall) Watch you crawl (crawl) Such a replaceable liar And I know you hear their voices Calling from above And I know they may seem real These signals of love But our life's made up of choices Some without appeal They took for granted your soul And it's ours now to steal (As your nightmare comes to life) You should have known The price of evil And it hurts to know That you belong here, yeah No one to call Everybody to fear Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare Видео Avenged Sevenfold~ Nightmare Lyrics Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare (Official Music Video)|Клип Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops Категория:Луна Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops III